


Your Butt Called Me Because It Wants Me

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Dialing, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Stiles stays on the line for a while because he thinks Derek might be in trouble and that’s why he can’t answer him when Stiles yells down the line for him. He listens and tries to pick out any sounds that might be familiar. He hears a car and scrapping, and a little while later he thinks he hears Scott, so he hangs up because if Scott’s there, Derek will be okay. Scott would have called him if he was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Butt Called Me Because It Wants Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nashirah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashirah/gifts).



> This is all [Nashi's](https://twitter.com/princedeputy) fault for posting/making [this](http://lonewolfed.tumblr.com/post/84128806908/au-where-everything-is-the-same-except-derek-keeps) and then tweeting about wanting a fic and then [Charlie](https://twitter.com/kira_yukimura) and I thinking this up. Blame them.

The first time it happens, Stiles stays on the line for a while because he thinks Derek might be in trouble and that’s why he can’t answer him when Stiles yells down the line for him. He listens and tries to pick out any sounds that might be familiar. He hears a car and scrapping, and a little while later he thinks he hears Scott, so he hangs up because if Scott’s there, Derek will be okay. Scott would have called him if he was in trouble.

The second, third, and fourth time (and all the times after) it happens, Stiles doesn’t listen as long (although he still answers, still listens just in case it’s not what he thinks it is). Because he thinks he knows what’s happened now. Derek likes to keep his phone in his back pocket, and thanks to his incredibly tight jeans and his inability to lock his phone, Derek butt dials his phone number _all the time_. Why it’s always Stiles that gets the butt call and no one else he has no clue (although it might mean he’s on speed dial, and Stiles doesn’t know if he should be pleased and flattered by that fact or not).

He can’t not pick up and listen though because sometimes it is actually Derek calling for something important. Stiles usually listens for long enough to figure out whether or not it’s a butt dial or if it’s an emergency and then he hangs up. He’s talked to Derek about the whole locking his phone thing and butt calling him, but Derek tells him he does, and really Stiles doesn’t want to argue with him about it.

He’s kind of gotten used to the butt dialing. He’s tried yelling down the line because surely Derek’s werewolf ears could pick up his voice, but Derek is usually in the middle of something and distracted by his situation to realize he’s accidentally called Stiles. It did awkward one time when it happened in the middle of a reprimanding session with his dad though. Mainly cause he interrupted his dad to answer (because it could be an emergency), and his dad had gotten pissed about it, and then proceeded to question him about who this person is that keeps calling him all the time and never says anything and if he needed to get this guy blocked cause it might be some kind of creepy stalker person. (He kind of made it worse when he reassured his dad that it was just Derek and it was okay though. Oops.)

When it happens again, late at night, Stiles is almost asleep in bed. His phone goes off on his nightstand, and when he sees its Derek he hesitates only for a fraction of a moment before answering.

“Hello?” There’s no answer. “Derek?” Still no answer. “Have you butt dialed me _again_?” Stiles mutters under his breath to himself, not expecting a reply. He listens carefully and he can hear heavy breathing and what he thinks might be a muffled moan. He wakes up fully at that because crap maybe Derek is in trouble or in pain somewhere and all he could manage was to speed dial Stiles.

“Okay, you gotta give me something here, buddy. I don’t know where you are.”

“ _Hmmm… Stiles—“_

Shit, he thinks, Derek is totally in trouble and Stiles has to come save his sorry ass. He sits up, looking around his room to see where he left his jeans and car keys.

He stops when he hears a moan that sounds like it’s one of pleasure and not pain, and then—

“ _Yes… ahhhh._ ”

Oh my god. Is Derek doing what he thinks Derek is doing? Did… did Derek just butt dial him while he was jacking off? _To thoughts of Stiles?!_

He slowly sinks back down on his bed and keeps listening even though he knows he shouldn’t. He should hang up. Staying on the line is such an invasion of privacy because Derek doesn’t know he called him. He should end the call and pretend it never happened.

But when Derek lets out a low groan and says his name again he can’t bring himself to do it.

He lays back down on his bed, the phone pressed to his ear while he listens to Derek’s shallow breathing and sounds of skin against skin. He can’t stop himself from picturing what Derek must look like. He probably still is wearing his jeans, which is how he managed to call Stiles, too desperate to bother taking them off all the way. He imagines Derek without his shirt on, his jeans open and his hand sliding up and down his cock underneath his boxers. Or not, maybe Derek goes commando for this reason alone, so it’s easier access.

Stiles thinks about the way Derek’s fingers must be tight around his shaft as he fucks up into his hand. Thinks about the sweat that glistens on Derek’s chest, the way he’s probably flushed and biting his lip to keep himself from groaning louder even though Stiles really wouldn’t mind. When Derek lets out a low groan and another utterance of “ _Stiles_ ,” Stiles reaches down to his own cock and palms himself through his pajamas.

He lets his hand slide underneath his pants and underwear and he gets lost in his imaginings of Derek and the sounds he’s making on the other line. He wonders what Derek is picture, how Derek is picturing him while he brings himself closer to climax. Maybe Derek’s picturing Stiles with his mouth around him, sucking him off, and god, Stiles would love to do that. Or maybe, Derek is picturing fucking Stiles, hammering into him while Stiles just takes it and begs for more. Or, just maybe, Derek’s imagining Stiles sliding in and out of him while Derek rides his cock.

“Fuck, Derek…,” Stiles says. He’s too busy chasing his own orgasm and moaning to himself to realize that the other line has gone quiet. He lets out a final gasp and groan when he climaxes, and it’s not until he’s come down from it that he hears a slow steady breathing on the other line. Shit. He doesn’t really know what to do and by the way Derek’s not saying a word, he must not either.

“ _Stiles?_ ”

Stiles clears his throat. “Yeah?”

“ _I’m… uh… sorry I called you by accident._ ”

“I’m not.”

 _“You’re not?_ ”

“No. Although, I think it might have been better for both of us if we’d been in the same room.” He pauses. “Want to fix that?”

There’s a beat before Derek says, “ _I’m coming over._ ”

~

Needless to say, Stiles doesn’t complain about Derek’s butt-dialing much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
